Beyblade: Ultimate Generation
by LadyJanet009
Summary: With the pandemic of lethal bittoxin Antidoxus, newBladebreaker Vess Ketchum must fight her way to the venom's source and neautrlise it. Only the fate ofBitbeasts worldwide depend on it. Should there be no cure, there is no World Championships...


**Beyblade: The Ultimate Generation**

**By LadyJanet009**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"**Vanessa Eleriarya Ketchum-- you do those dishes _NOW!". _Lying upon a long,

rickety attic-beam in Halliwell Manor Attic, the seventeen-year-old in question

awoke with a start, her piercing, emerald-green eyes squinting down through the

rafters, seeking out the source of her dramatic disturbance. With a dramatic sigh,

Vess hooked her scrabbling fingers around the beam, vaulting effortlessly to the

attic floor. Shaking her waist-length, caramel braid out of her eyes, Vess grinned

in satisfaction. Her pricey gymnastics lessons had paid off, producing a startling

athlete in the five foot seven inches, sarcastm-spouting elder Ketchum child.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Vess spoke up, expertly projecting her loud

voice down across the length of the room- and down the elmwood hallway.

"Maaa, it's Ash's turn. He lost against me in an all-out-war, take-no-prisoners

Beyblading bet", she announced haughtily, her haughty tone laced with venom.

Down the hall, Leilara Ketchum sighed, half-concealling her dawning grin with

a casual hand as she did so. "Well, go fetch _Ashario_ from Goten's, then, love",

she called warily. Her expression hardened. "And don't _orb_, whatever you do".

Vess rolled her emerald eyes in grim acceptance. "If I _have _to", she returned

darkly. A smile suddenly washed over her grim, battle-hardened face. "I sup-

pose I could just dump little bro in a dumpster somewhere. He's stink for ages-

and it would turn ye old Waterflower Senora off him", she thought to herself.

Vess bounded across her messy attic abode, traversed the dusty, floorboard

hallway and swerved casually around her dust-gathering mother, a desolation

smile curving the edges of her lips now, as adrenaline coursed through her body.

Leila Ketchum frowned after her disappearing daughter, her expression worried.

"Wish _my _students were _that _enthusiastic in _the morning_", she muttered, half to

herself. She only hoped that Vess wouldn't strangle her younger brother. Yes,

there was an age difference of a year. But even that proved hazardous, she knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she deemed herself far enough from the Manor to remain even

minutely undetectected, Vess closed her eyes, concentration firmly fixed

on her desired location.The Capsule Corporation Headquarters, Esquire.

Utilising her half-Whitelighter, half Charmed One teleportation abliity, the

Italian-Australian Beyblading World Champ solidified outside the verrrrry

imposing Capsule Corp Headquarters building, in just under a mere seven

seconds. Hurriedly digging a metallic-purple comb out of her back jeans

pocket, Vess began attacking her unruly, wavy caramel hair, smoothing

down the defiant strands. That done, she straightened, stowing the comb.

Vess began walking forwards, taking note of her surroundings as she

pushed open the Capsule Corp entrance door. Her awe was only int-

ensified as she entered the Reception Office, her eyes drinking in every

mahogany furnishing, every minute detail. The blast-proof, reinforced

glass and steel, leading up to a spacious, overhead, gleaming balconey.

Vess approached the front desk, her stride even and her game-face on.

Inwardly, she was freaking out. She was far too out of her depth here.

"Hi", Vess began. "I'm here to see-". But her opening sentence was

overrode by a gruff, eagerly-shouted, "VESS! You made it, woman".

"Heya, Stepbro Trunks", Vess answered, her even tone abrupt. Cold.

She hardly needed the Capsule Corp Receptionist's jolt of surprise,

nor the forced, cheery, "Mister Briefs! How nice to see you, Sir".

Trunks Thalion Briefs was tall, golden-tanned and mauve-haired,

quite taciturn, grim and mysterious for his tender seventeen years.

As usual, he wore his short, indigo-blue jacket, rebelliously left

open to reveal an ebony muscle shirt, barely containing his solid,

muscular arms. Rounding out the outfit were silken, loose onyx

cargo pants, orange Army boots and a lethal-looking short-sword.

Trunks grinned unexpectedly, his sapphire-blue eyes glimmering

with concealled amusement. Awkwardly, he held out a golden-

tanned hand. "Spare me the formality, Vessa. Our parents are

due to be married. Your dad ran off and... what did I say?", he

enquired in surprise, as Vess barged past him, fighting back tears.

--------------------------------------------------------

Furiously blinking back an onslaught of tears, Vess broke into an

unladylike sprint, bolting down a deserted-looking, charcoal-blue

corridor. Emerging momentarily before a lifelike, marble statue of

Sir Vegeta Briefs, Capsule Corp President and Trunks' grim father.

Resisting the urge to "orb" the statue's head off, Vess satisfied her

rage with a defiant, muttered, "Your son is truly incorrigible, _Sir_".

Vess quickly imput the lift-code upon the statue's arm and it slid

smoothly aside, to reveal a cold-looking, one-man Staff elevator.

Tensions running nigh on volcanic fury, Vess entered the elevator.

Vanessa Eleriarya Ketchum was was the eldest daughter of Leilara

and Ethione Ketchum. Upon her eight birthday, Vess had been

taught the novice basics of the noble, spin-top sport of Beyblading.

At the tender age of eleven, Vess had challenged- and against all

odds, beaten- the great Mikhail "Kai" Hiwatari, the Juniour Division

Beyblade Champion- becoming the youngest, first-ever Juniour Div

Bladebreaker for Melbourne, Ausralia. It was, truly, a great honour.

There had, of course, been unwanted dissent from her old Beyblading

team, the famed White Tigers. It was only because she had posessed

the nerve to strike out on her own... and they didn't appreciate that.

From Russia to Korea, they hounded her. Sent her rancid, salt-water-

filled chocolates and generally threatened payback for "discrediting them".

Vess sighed, wrenching her thoughts elsewhere. They were, she knew,

downstairs- training for the upcoming Championship. Awaiting her.

--------------------------------------------------------

The elevator opened with a crisp _bing_, having duly conveyed Vess

to her destination- the famed Capsule Corporation Beystadium.

Steeping smartly from the lift, Vess closed her eyes, began to

visualise the Inner Circle and- BAM!. Something infuriatingly-

solid collided with Vess, ploughing into her unprotected ribs.

Vess felt the unmovable grip of an unshakeable, iron bearhug.

"Hey, Becky", Vess sighed, emerald eyes snapping open.

Before Vess stood a girl of fourteen and three-quarters, with

straight, amber-gold hair and surprise-widened, honey-hazel

eyes. She wore an indigo halter-top, Nike Airs and a tie-dyed,

flowing, dawn-coloured shirt. "Vessa!", Becky Son burbled,

immediately releasing Vess and biting her lip, mortified at her

over-the-top welcome. Vess grimaced in pain, looking very

rueful. "Becca- can't...breathe", she wheezed, smirking now.

Becky scowled. "Rub it in, why don't ya?", she scoffed.

Becky looked her cousin in the eye, equal parts excitement

and sadness radiating from her amber eyes in solemn waves.

"I take it you've heard, then", she said sadly, her tone grim.

Vess' caramel brows met in a puzzled, perplexed frown.

"Heard...what?", she enquired, gently rubbing her ribs now.

Mutely shaking her head, Becky grabbed Vess's left forearm,

none-too-gently dragging her cousin along to the Beystadium.

The source of Becky's discomfort became immediately apparent.

Slumped against the Beydome fence was Ashario "Ash" Ketchum,

cradling his broken left arm close, expression pained. In that same

cradling hand, he held a smoking, battered Beyblade. Vess's younger,

sixteen-year-old brother had spiky, jet-black hair, intense onyx-black

eyes and a stunningly-bright smile. He had also, inconveniently, lost

to his crush, the glacial, self-obsessed Misty Waterflower, Juniour.

As Vess approached him, Ash smiled weakly, his face pale white.

"Hey, Big Sis. Looks like you're _stuck _on _my_ dish-duty. Makes it

_almost _worthwhile to be in this particular pain", he greeted, smirking.

Smiling sweetly, Vess accidently-on-purpose squeezed Ash's wound.

"Ow-wow-wow!", Ash yelped, throwing Vess a dirty look in return.

Vess grinned. "I'll upstage the Waterflower", she sneered confidently.

------------------------------------------------------

As Vess started forward in grim determination, Ash's smug look

turned to one of sheer horror. "Oh, no. No, no, no- I don't think

that's a very good idea. Don't enter the- I'm _doomed_", he wailed,

as Vess entered the sinister, spacious, monolithic Beydome proper.

Pausing briefly, Vess turned. "Don't despair, Ash. You're not here to

think. Frankly, Bro, I believe the notion is quite beyond your ability".

Then she was off, hurriedly striding over to stand upon the Bey-Plinth.

Misty Waterflower looked over in surprise, torquoise eyes narrowing.

Her ruthless expression soon faded, to be replaced with contempt.

"So. The eldest Ketchum frankly wishes to lose to me. Typical", called

the auburn-haired Beyblader, a malevolent sneer fixed upon her face.

Vess scowled, emerald eyes flaring genuine hatred for her archenemy.

_"Frankly, _I'm amazed that you can talk _and _sneer at the same time.

But it's you who'll be taken down a notch or nine. Don't cry, little baby".

The childhood enemies locked glares, the thrill of confrontation racing

through their veins. At once, the rivals shouted, "Let it rip!", releasing

their beyblades as one. The charcoal-silver beyblades arced through

the air, clattering onto the Beydome floor with a resounding _click._

They immediately began battering each other, circling warily, as

competitive as their clashing owners. It was really quite thrilling.

"Dranzer, obliterate her!", Vess yelled acidicly, thrill-imbued.

"Seaborg, strike her down!", Misty shouted, expression sour.

The auburn-haired, torquoise-eyed Misty Waterflower watched

on, enthralled, as the two heavily-contrasting bit-beasts emerged

from their shiny, cramped prisons. First off, the resplendent, ruby

and gold phoenix spirit, Dranzer, flew at the indigo and gold-flecked

sea-spirit, Seaborg. Already, the duo were tearing and clawing.

-------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the two battling combatants, sixteen year old

Steph Waterflower watched from the sidelines, nervously pun-

ching one cloth-wrapped fist into the other, open palm, now.

Her waist-length, brown-gold hair glimmered in the Dome

darkness, highlighting her sparkling hazel eyes and small smile.

"C'mon, Mista- Rapid Trident Slash!", she yelled, swept up in

the excitement. Outraged at her younger cousin, Vess shouted,

"Inferno Flare!", briskly countering the move, eyes now blazing.

Misty sneered malevolently. "Rapid Trident Slash!", she boomed.

What happened next was a dizzying blur of fluid, neon motion.

Incineratingly-hot fire slammed forcefully into awe-inspiring, here-

one-minute-and-gone-the-next trident scythe-spins. In a seemingly-

impossible maneuvre, Dranzer's inferno-fire slipped through a minute

gap in Seaborg's defenses. With a shriek of pure outrage, the defeated

Seaborg soared out of the Beydome, Dranzer's awesome finisher besting it.

There was a heavy, uncomfortable silence, thick and cloaklike in the

ultra-modern Beystadium. It was broken only by Misty's thudding

footsteps, the muffled gasps of ill-abated tears as the teenager fled.

Vess stayed silent, sensing that this was make-or-break, certainly

not the time to gloat. Even if, she mused, Misty Waterflower had

fled like a flustered, frightened girl who couldn't get her own way.

Tyson Granger, the blonde-haired leader of the Bladebreakers,

spoke. "Guys, looks like we found our final Bladebreaker".

Vess frowned slightly, riveted to the spot by this announcement.

"Did I just hear you invite me to your team, Oh Fearless Leader?",

she enquired, one caramel brow raised in courteous enquiry now.

Kai Hiwatori, the navy-and-charcoal-haired Beyblader enigma,

chose that moment to step out of the Bey-Plinth's shadow, slowly.

"It sure sounded like that to me, Ketchum. Welcome to the best

team in the world, I guess. Just steer clear of me- at all times".

------------------------------------------------------


End file.
